1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side lock device for locking a glove box itself, which is attached onto the instrument panel side of a vehicle so that the glove box can be opened and closed, or for locking an independent lid of the glove box.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP0850342B1 and WO095/27115 disclose a side lock device of this kind.
Essentially, the conventional side lock device adopts a rotary system in which a glove box itself or an independent lid of the glove box is locked onto the instrument panel side while the glove box can be opened and closed.
Therefore, in the conventional side lock device, it is necessary to provide a pair of right and left lock arms extending from the rotary center to both sides. Accordingly, compared with the single lock, the size and volume of the rotary body connecting the lock arms doubles. Therefore, the size and volume of the device itself is increased.